Conventional vacuum induction melt (VIM) furnace teeming practice generally consists of one tundish per electrode mold. After the melting process has been completed in the furnace, a metered quantity of the melt is poured into a simple box tundish disposed above an electrode mold. The tundish/mold combination is situated below the furnace spout. Depending on the quantity of the melt, a number of tundish/mold combinations are sequentially moved in series to receive the melt as the preceding mold is filled up. The pouring stream would be stopped after the first electrode was filled and the next tundish/mold combination would be moved under the spout. The process would be repeated until the melt was exhausted.
Towards the end of the pour, it becomes difficult to judge how much metal to leave in the tundish for fear of overflowing the mold. This uncertainty may result in short hot tops and insufficient metal in the tundish towards the end of the pour resulting in poor metal/slag separation.